Mint and Ichigo
by Pikachu1776
Summary: Ichigo has something to tell Mint. What could it be? Rated M for lemon.


_Ding dong._Mint hurried down the steps to answer the door. All the maids had been given a day off (much to Mint's dismay) so she had to do 'everything' herself. She tripped on the last step, cursed, and opened the door, revealing a pretty, familiar redhead.

"Hi, Mint!" Ichigo looked at her hopefully. (Mint had never really approved of her visits.) Mint looked down at the floor and blushed. Although she'd never admit it, lately she had developed a crush on Ichigo. Her red hair, her bubbly personality… She looked back up into Ichigo's eyes and tried to play it cool.

"What do you want?" was the first thing that slipped out of the nervous Mint's mouth. Scrambling, she quickly pulled it together and invited Ichigo in. "I have something to tell you…" Ichigo muttered. The comment confused Mint, but she decided not to ask and continued to lead her up the stairs to her bedroom.

At last, Mint opened the door to her bedroom and they stepped inside. Before she could say anything, Ichigo grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. They both sat on the edge, looking in each other's eyes. Mint's heart was beating so fast, and she was starting to blush again. To break the awkward silence, she gathered up her courage and asked "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Ichigo looked nervous. Very nervous. Mint was starting to get worried. Did something bad happen? "Mint, what would you do if one of your friends liked you?" Ichigo asked. Mint thought for a second. "I don't know. That would depend on who it was, I guess." The redhead looked up again. "What if that friend was a girl?"

Mint's mind was reeling. Why was Ichigo asking her these questions? "I don't see how that would be any different from a boy liking you…" Ichigo looked a little happier. Mint looked at her. She could almost guess what was coming next, by now. Her heart was racing. After what seemed like an eternity, Ichigo gathered up the courage to ask "what if that friend was me?"

Mint smiled. After weeks of dreaming about this, it had finally come true. She prayed that she was not dreaming again. She lost all self control of herself, and before she knew it, she was on top of Ichigo, kissing her passionately. It was wonderful. Ichigo wrapped her arms around Mint's neck, deepening the kiss. Her cat ears and tail had popped out long ago, and her long tail was snaking itself around Mint's waist. As much as they didn't want to, they had to break for air. They stared into each other's eyes for the longest time, until Ichigo's hand had found its way to one of Mint's breasts. She started to slowly massage it, looking down at it lustfully. Mint let out a small moan. "Am I moving too fast?" Ichigo had finally come to her senses.

"No…" Mint half moaned, and lifted off her shirt. Ichigo grabbed her naked breast again, and brought her mouth down to the other one. She licked and sucked until she had had enough, then she began to trail kisses down Mint's stomach. Mint began to grow wet with arousal, and her breath hitched slightly when she felt her skirt being lifted up. Ichigo pulled down her panties, and stuck her tongue inside her pussy. Mint moaned loudly as Ichigo swirled around her clit, and she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. Finally, when she thought she couldn't take anymore, Ichigo put two fingers inside of her. Mint was almost screaming in pleasure. Ichigo moved them in and out of her rapidly, and she came. Ichigo licked the cum off her face, and went back down. She wasn't done yet. But Mint pulled away slightly. Ichigo looked up to see what the problem was. Mint was searching under her bed for something. She pulled out a double-sided dildo. "Some friends gave this to me for my birthday as a joke."

Mint and Ichigo positioned themselves on the dildo, and began to move in rhythm with each other. They both moaned and screamed in pleasure. They went on for hours. When finally they'd both had enough, they collapsed together, and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
